


All That I Wanted To Be

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes reflects on how his relationship with Watson has changed him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	All That I Wanted To Be

I am constantly amazed by my luck. That I am as I am and still have my darling John in my life is little short of miraculous. 

When first I met him, I had been using myself awfully for many years. I did not care that it may kill me, I only craved the stimulation of my work and my cocaine. 

Then he came along. He was in awe of me, of what I could do. Without really knowing why, I wanted to be the person he thought I was. 

Over time, we became close friends and then even more. He is a blessing, my greatest treasure. 

Nous avons changé chérie. You’ve made me all that I wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and final two sentences are from the song Ma Regine by Hattie Briggs.


End file.
